1. Field of the Invention
A terminal block connecting arrangement includes a first terminal block having a first electrical contact, an electrical device having a second electrical contact, a test terminal block arranged between the electrical apparatus and the first terminal block for displacement between a first test position spaced from the electrical apparatus and a contact position adjacent the electrical apparatus, the test terminal block having a double-ended electrical contact. Spring-biased detent means normally retain the test terminal block in the test position. As the first terminal block is progressively displaced toward the electrical device, the first contact is brought into engagement with one end of the contact on the test terminal block. Upon further displacement of the first terminal block toward the electrical device, the biasing force of the detent device is released, and the test terminal block is displaced to effect connection of the first contact with the second contact via the two-ended test contact.
2. Description of Related Art
Various arrangements for connecting terminal blocks to control panels and the like have been proposed in the prior art, as evidenced by the U.S. patents to Ericson et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,301, Rei et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,870, and the German Patent No. 692 23 483 T2. It has been proposed to place the terminal block in an initial test position before completing the final connections between the components. These proposals have been relatively complex, and are not always reliable.
The present invention was developed to provide an improved terminal block connecting arrangement of simple structure in terms of design, and which assures in a positive manner the positioning of the components in the testing and final connecting conditions.